powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Uden
was the fourth general of the Warfare Tribe Druidon to invade earth in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Character History Origin Uden was created along with the other Druidon generals by Eras 65 million years ago. The Druidon Tribe was originally created by Eras to eradicate the rogue Ryusoul Tribe, whose infighting and wars were damaging the planet, but Uden and the other Druidon generals instead attempted to conquer the Earth themselves. Their plan of conquest was interrupted by an approaching meteorite, forcing the entire Druidon Tribe to leave the Earth and drift into space as the meteor struck the Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs. Arrival and Death In the present, Uden traveled to Earth to prepare for Pricious' arrival and arrived as Gachireus scolded Kleon for his previous Minosaur's failure. The shocked Gachireus asked Uden why he's here, but Uden didn't speak, irritating Gachireus. Later on, Uden intercepted Towa and Canalo, engaging the two Ryusoulgers and assessing their skills. Before Ryusoul Gold could don his Kurayami armor, Uden used his weapon and warped both Ryusoul Green and Gold into his buckle and takes his leave to find the remaining Ryusoulgers as his cohorts Gachireus and Wiserue looked on. Uden spotted Koh, Melt and Asuna near an abandoned factory and warped them with a lightning attack from copying Ryusoul Gold's Final Thunder Shot finisher. Inside himself, Uden's manifestations fought each of the five trapped Ryusoulgers, copying more of their techniques until Bamba and Nada found him. Copying Ryusoul Red's attack, Uden unleashed a flame slash at Bamba and Nada, forcing them to transform into Ryusoul Black and Gaisoulg. As his manifestations bested the trapped Ryusoulgers, Uden fought against Ryusoul Black and Gaisoulg, leading them in the empty factory and displaying another copied attack via the DoshinSoul before warping Ryusoul Black in his buckle, leaving Uden alone with Gaisoulg. As his manifestations chase after all six Ryusoulgers in his inner labyrinth, Uden easily overpowers Gaisoulg, until the seventh Ryusoul knight managed to smash his helmet against Uden's buckle, damaging it at the cost of a fatal stab from Uden's ninjatō. From the damaged buckle, Koh managed to escape, causing an energy backlash that temporarily stuns Uden before he shakes it off and executes an energy slash at Koh, who grieves as Nada dies from his wound and transformed his body and the Gaisoulg armor into the Max RyuSoul and Max Ryusoul Changer. After the knight transformed to cancel out the explosion, Uden watched Ryusoul Red transform into Max Ryusoul Red, forcing the Druidon general to remove his mask and go all out. Uden's strength was futile as Max Ryusoul Red took his strikes and overpowered him with his new form. Becoming enraged, Uden attempted to land a hit until Max Ryusoul Red temporarily incapacitates him with an OmoSoul/HieHieSoul combo attack before finishing him off with the Everlasting Claw finisher, piercing Uden's body and killing the Druidon general. Personality Befitting his position as an Assassin, Uden is silent under his mask, but is a raging powerhouse when serious. Powers and Abilities * Pocket Dimension: Through the buckle on the left side of his torso, Uden possesses a labyrinth-style pocket dimension. ** Internal Manifestation: Through his pocket dimension, Uden can manifest copies of himself equal to the amount of those trapped. * Stealth: Uden possesses extensive knowledge and skill in stealth tactics, enabling him to appear and disappear without notice. * Sword Proficiency: Uden is extremely skilled with his ninjatō. * Power Replication: Through his sight, Uden is able to copy the abilities of his opponents in combat. * Energy Slashes: Through his power replication, Uden can perform multiple types of energy slashes with his ninjatō. ** Warp Slash: Uden can perform an energy slash with warp energy that traps his opponents in his pocket dimension. ** Thunder Slash: After copying Ryusoul Gold's Final Thunder Shot attack, Uden can perform lightning-based energy slashes. ** Fire Slash: After copying the MeraMeraSoul's fire ability, Uden can perform flame-based energy slashes. ** Seismic Slash: After copying the DoshinSoul's seismic energy ability, Uden can perform seismic-based energy slashes that manifests the DoshinSoul's boxing gloves. ** Ice Slash: After copying the HieHieSoul's ice ability, Uden can perform ice-based energy slashes. * Blade Extension: Uden can extend his ninjatō beyond its own length. Arsenal * : Uden wields a '' -style sword in combat. Profile * Height: 189 cm * Weight: 278 kg * Attribute: Bishop Class Executive * Place of Distribution: Closed Labyrinth * Classification: Druidon general * Experience Point: 248 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Uden is voiced by , who previously voiced the Rhino Zyuman in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. His suit actor is . Notes * Uden's motif is based on a bishop chess piece and a cannon. *He appears to have been affiliated with Pricious, as Wizeru stated that if Uden was on Earth; Pricious couldn't be far behind. * Uden currently holds record of shortest tenure of Druidon General with only one episode. ** He also has the least amount of lines of any Druidon. * Uden is the second general after Wizeru not to become a giant. ** Also like Wizeru, he is the second general to have his face concealed. *** Unlike Wizeru's visor that only slides up to reveal his eyes, Uden has a battle mask that can be removed from his head. * His face vaguely resembles the Druidon emblem as well as the Bertholdt Hoover/Colossal Titan from the hit anime, Attack on Titan. * His ability to copy his opponents' abilities makes him similar to Gobies/Chameliac from ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman''/''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy''. However, unlike Gobies/Chameliac, who copied his opponents and used it freely, Uden's replication technique was limited to his sword. ** He is also similar to Taskmaster, a Marvel villain who had the ability to copy his opponents' abilities. Just like Taskmaster, he relies on his own ability instead of having another support device like Gobies/Chameliac. * Uden is the second Druidon General to have died. Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 33: New Assassin'' References Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Sentai Monsters Without Mecha Battles Category:Aliens